


Snarry Ficlet

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Snape having fun over Snape's desk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snarry Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Harry didn't know what drew him to Professer Snape but here he was agin spending another night bent over the Professor's desk with said man balls deep inside him. Never once had another boy made him feel the way Snape did, every thrust of the man's thick cock was like fire shooting through his veins, the sixth year boy never lasted long not that it mattered he was usually ready to go again before the older man had even finished once. Harry cried out in bliss as Snape's sharp teeth bit into his neck before soothing it with a stroke of his tongue, he wanted nothing more than to keep the marks on his neck as a hot reminder of what happened but know Hermione will spot it the moment he sets foot back in the common room and see through any lie he tried to come up with.

Harry groaned loudly as his teacher's thrusts sped up inside him nailing his prostate with every thrust, he knew the man above him would soon come bathing his inner walls with his hot seed. Harry wasn't wrong as moments later Snape came with a loud bellow emptying himself inside the teen triggering the boy's second orgasm of the night.

Just like every other night Snape would gently pull out, clean them both and send Harry off with a deep kiss and promise to come back the next night.

Harry did t know what drew him to Professer Snape but he knew it was worth it.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and review :)


End file.
